My Vampire Boyfriend
by Nya-Nya Neko-Chan
Summary: im not that good with summaries but click and read. it's my first so R&R please
1. the strange meeting

**My Vampire Boyfriend**

This is my fires fanfic so it may not be as good but I just have one thing to say

I do not own naruto or any of the characters blah, blah, blah…. You get the point…. Enjoy and review.

Do you know how it feels to love someone but can't. Do you know how it feels to want to hold your naked body against his? Sharing your body heat with his, feeling hot, slick and flushed against his skin. It makes you want to cum by just thinking of such aroused thoughts. Oh how I would do anything to desire that body that he possesses.

Now, following the boy that captured my cold, emotionless heart, I spotted him going to the place he worked at, 'chains of ecstasy'. I saw him look to see if anyone was following him, but there wasn't, except for the fact that I'm following him. He opened the doors to the back of the club, where I guess the employees enter from, and then went inside. A smile slowly formed itself on my pale lips

"Well well my love, time to introduce myself and make you mine"

I went through the front, bragging the guard with some money then got inside. Once the door was open, the music came rushing to my sensitive ears. I sat by the bar and ordered a drink while my eyes scanned the crowd that was dancing to the loud music.

The lights went dim for a moment until the spotlight was on the little catwalk stage presenting two guys, one with red hair and dead green eyes with a tattoo over his left brow and my blonde, tan skinned love. I watched him until the music changed to a song that made him dance in a way that made me almost come in my pants. My blue eyed prince was dancing on the pole sensually until the red head started grinding his hips on him. My anger was on the brink of making itself presentable when my blue Adonis looked at me. I smiled at him then winked. Blushing, he averts his gaze from me to his dancing partner.

'This is interesting' I said to myself.

Getting tired of sitting, I paid for my drink then walked through the crowd to the very front of the stage. Standing there, I looked at the blonde then smiled. At that moment, he did something that made my cock painfully hard. He went on his hands and knees crawling towards me as if inviting me to come to him. He reached out and touched my face. I held onto his hand then kissed it. He smiled then took a hold of my hand, pulling me to the stage. I climbed up there then watched as he pleasured my body with soft, feathery touches. I pulled his face up to get his eyes on me. I licked my lips then whispered in his ear.

"I've been waiting for a moment like this to finally come"

I felt his body quiver and the intense heat that radiated from his sweat covered body.

"Who are you" he asked

I ignored his question by covering his lips with mine. We separated for a while so he could catch his breath.

"After you're done with work, I'll be waiting for you"

Before he could say anything else I left the stage. Surprisingly, he followed me, leaving his partner by himself with a bunch of females to keep him company. He grabbed my black jacket by the sleeve, trying to get my attention.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question. Who are you?"

"Stop being so stubborn"

"I'm not being stubborn; you're the one that said whatever you said on the stage back there that caught my attention"

I turned to look at him then held his hand.

"Come, I'll buy you a drink"

At that moment, we talked and learned a lot about each other, even our names. He let me buy him a few drinks until he was blushing from the exposure of too much alcohol.

"Hey, bartender, another one please"

"No. No more for you naruto. You're as good as gone"

"No, 'm good"

Sighing, I grabbed his hands, pulling him away from the bar. He stopped walking then hugged me from behind.

"You smell nice sasuke"

'Don't do this naruto you're going to let me take you here and now'

Time passed by slowly when I felt his body slowly falling lower behind me. I grabbed him then left the club.

After a few minutes of driving, I got the keys for the hotel room then placed him on the bed. I slowly made my way on top of him then whispered his name in his ear. After a few attempts, he finally woke up then looked at me with those big blue eyes.

"Sa-sasuke… where-"

"It's fine. You're with me"

I kissed him on the lips, enjoying the soft mewls and moans fill my ears. He wrapped his arms around my neck, deepening the kiss. We separated while I kiss his neck, leaving little marks on his skin. I pulled his shirt of his body then took in the view presented to me.

"Oh, how long I've been waiting for this day when I can take you as my own"

I took my shirt off then work on both of our pants until we were stripped of every article of clothing.

"Sasuke…"

"It's okay my love, you'll be fine"

I placed kisses everywhere on his body until he was covered in love bites. Gently I nibbled on each nipple earning sensual cries of pleasure and desire being drawn from his lips.

"Sasuke…ngh, more…please more"

A smile crept on my face. I kissed lower until I got to his cum dripping cock, licking and kissing the tip. Moans were being displayed throughout the hotel room when I suck his hard cock. I felt slim, gentle fingers grabbing my hair and words telling me to go faster. I placed two fingers in his mouth ordering him to suck. He obliged, slicking my fingers with such bliss I wanted to come. When I felt them nice and prepared, I pulled my fingers out of his mouth, and placing one in his entrance.

"ahh… sasuke"

"just bear with it for a while, it will get better soon"

He nodded while I stuck the second finger in, moving them in and out and in scissoring motions, trying to prepare him.

"Sasuke, just do it…take me"

"well you're quite impatient"

He looked at me with glaze filled eyes, sending me over the edge. I placed his legs on my shoulder, while positioning my aching member at his quivering hole.

"I'm going in"

Pushing in, naruto threw his head back, screaming in pain and pleasure. I tried to keep myself under control but couldn't.

"god naruto, you're so tight"

"s-sasuke….it hurts"

"I know, it will be good soon"

After a good few minutes of getting inside his hot entrance, I slowly started at a slow steady pace then increase with each thrust. Cries of pleasure filled the room when I found his prostate.

"Sasuke….sasuke again….do it again!"

Doing as I was told, and being closer to my climax, with each thrust I abused his prostate, sending him in a world of blissful pleasure.

"S-Sasuke…i-I'm gonna cum….please make me cum"

I grabbed a hold of his cock and storke him along with my thrusts, earning delightful screams. After a few thrusts, he came in my hand while his walls clamp down on my member, sending my instincts on overdrive. Right after I came, my fangs retracted and buried themselves at the base of his neck. He screamed then tried to push me off but my strength out matched him. Drinking to my heart's desire, I stopped before I killed him then licked the spot clean. I looked at him only to have my breath caught in my throat when I saw the fear in his eyes. I pulled out of him then backed away from the crying boy. After getting dressed, the only thing I said was 'I'm sorry' then left the room…

I'd never meant for it to turn out this way.

What do you think for my first fic. I'm just a bit new but I think I'm going to write another chapter to this…. Hopefully. It depends if I can bet any reviews for it. Just leave any reviews, I'll see what I can do.

Ja ne


	2. the decision to apologizehis way

Hey I'm back. I ran into a few problems. 1) I couldn't find the second chapter to "My Vampire boyfriend" (stupid!) and 2) I have another fan fiction that I want to post on here. I have one chapter already but I don't know what I'm going to call it…I mean I don't have a title…and 3) I need to change my name…idk what to change it to…

But if you want to know about it heres a summary

(have you ever wondered what would kyuubi do if naruto was a fox? In the moment of being in-heat, naruto was being chased by 2 related panthers and a wolf that are on the verge of taking his virginity. Poor naruto didn't know that another person awaits him at the place he ended up at. What would naruto do since he has 3 horny men chasing him and a nine tailed fox looking straight at him…would he ask for help or would he run away?)

That's all I got so far for the summary.

Any way…..

I do not own naruto or any of the characters that are being used…. I wish that I owned them though…it would have been fun to let sasuke and naruto to be the cutest couple on that show…

But…..I don't have them *slumps*

By the way.

Heres chapter 2 to My Vampire boyfriend.

Chapter 2

**A Decision to Apologize.**

It's been a week since that…thing bit me. My body resists the urge to stop shaking when I felt his teeth sank between my neck and shoulder. I remember my body feeling the pain and stinging feeling of being bitten. Even though I was in shock, I felt pleasure and a pool of warmth surrounded us. Don't get me wrong but I was in not expecting that guy… whats his name?...sas… right sasuke. I wasn't expecting for sasuke to be a vampire… and a hot one to say the least.

A blush crept on my face when the thought of calling him hot made me blush like a hormonal high school girl.

Lying in bed, looking at the ceiling, I turned my head to the clock placed on the bed table to see the numbers lighted in neon green saying that it's 10:32 pm. Sighing, I got up to get ready for my night time job at the famous club called Chains of Ecstasy. 

Being an 18 year old teenager that has no family and had no other choice but to drop out of high school and work 2 jobs to keep myself alive, it's been going pretty well. On the weekdays, I work at a five star restaurant called Garland of roses… and on weekends… you know where.

After deciding what clothes I should wear, I slowly walked to the bathroom and close the door. Stripping myself of my pajamas, I stepped into the shower and let the water soothe my muscles for the dancing I have to do tonight- I just hope that sasuke wouldn't be there. Leaning against the shower wall, my arm consciously reached over and touched the place he bit me. I could still feel the 2 punctured marks that he placed there. A sigh escaped my lips when I realized I've been thinking about him recently. The memory of him pleasuring my body seems as if he has done it before. Before my thoughts evaded my mind, I turned off the shower then wrapped the towel around my body. Leaving the steam covered bathroom, I dried myself off then got dressed in my tight black shirt and dark blue denim jeans with multiple tears along the sides. Running my fingers through my shoulder length hair, I brushed my hair until it was fully straight and just above my eyebrows. A boost of energy filled my body telling me it's time to go….. One day I would like to meet sasuke again but at the moment, I'm happy that someone in the world likes me.

Taking the bus to work, I listened to my iPod until the bus reached my stop. Rehearsing some of the new moves I've been working on in my head, I got off the bus and walked the block to my job. Knocking on the door twice, the guard to the back opened the door and greeted me with a smiling face.

"hey naruto, are you feeling any better. You seemed kind of out of it this whole week."

"Kakashi…I'm fine…it happens at times. Y' know with the costumers. They all want me." We both paused to share a laugh.

"what about that guy that you told me about, have you seen him lately?"

"no… I haven't"

"don't worry. He'll show up soon to apologize or something."

"yeah, well, I'll see you later kakashi, I've got work to do"

"be careful out there on stage naruto. We have a big crowd today"

"I will…and thanks for the tip"

Entering the building, I went to the changing room and got myself dressed in the short shorts and leather jacket that the manager picked out for me to wear today.

In the midst of changing, my partner came in and hugged me from behind.

"hey naruto"

"GARRA I'm changing"

"you have plenty of time to change… it's quite rowdy out there today."

"I know. Kakashi told me. What's going on today?"

"It's some rich dudes birthday today…he refuses to have a small get-together party…so he's throwing one here."

I looked at garra and looked at what he was wearing. He had on tight pants and no shirt on. He looked at me.

"What. Is there something on my face?"

"No… the boss wants you to sit with him and the birthday guy tonight."

"Why?"

"He's interested in you"

A depressed feeling crept up on me when I felt gaara patted me on the back

"Have fun…don't let him bite you"

My heart began to beat rapidly when I heard those words left his mouth.

I looked away then resumed on changing my clothes.

"..Yea"

Making my way to the private area at the far end of the club, I thought to myself…'who could this person be'

Reaching my destination, I looked up only to be met by very dark obsidian eyes.

"Good you're here naruto. You always seem to amaze me with your appearance"

I looked at my manager then back to sasuke. Why didn't I notice it before.

"Um…I was told that I was assigned to here itachi-san."

"Yes.. I'd like you to meet my younger brother-"

"I believe we've already met aniki"

The manager sighed then looked at his brother.

"Did you bite him sasuke…"

"I couldn't help it…and I already told you that I liked him so don't get angry"

Um…excuse me manager"

They both looked at me then the manager smiled.

This is the person that you'll be accompanying tonight naruto…and you"

He turned to his brother then whispered in his ears.

"Do not bite him"

"I got it brother. No need to worry…"

"Good I'll leave the rest to you naruto"

"ahh…But"

In an instant the manager blended the crowd. I looked at sasuke then took a seat. He followed as well then sat right next to me. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks when I felt his stare on me…

"Happy birthday Sasuke-san"

"No need to be formal…I called you out here so I can apologize to you. What I did was an awful thing to do."

My gaze was adverted on him. I crossed my hands then pouted.

"You finally made the decision to apologize"

He looked at my expression then chuckled (you really don't hear a lot of people chuckle these days).

"That's cute"

"What?"

"Your face. It's cute when you pout"

"I'm not cute..."

"To me you are-"

He took a hold of one of my hands then touched my face with the other hand.

"Your body, the way you dance, your soft features, your eyes…they're all beautiful"

I tried to look away but he held my head in place.

"why don't you give me something for my 86th birthday naruto"

In an instant, I felt his hand graze over my cock, arousing me even more.

With uneven breathing I managed to speak.

"What do you want from me"

He smiled then answered my question with one word

"This"

He pulled me into his lap then kissed my lips. There was no way for me to escape (I didn't want to) so I enjoyed the lip locking, tongue dancing pleasure take over my body. Not soon after, I wrapped my hands around his neck enjoying the sensation this person is taking on my body. After our long lip lock, he separated, kissing against my jaw line to the base of my throat then to the punctured marks he left on my neck. Taken by surprise, he kissed the two dots then licked my neck. I fought the urge not to moan but it was no use. It just felt wonderful… with one more peck on the lips he put me back on the chair then kissed my hand. He slipped a card in my hand then whispered in my ear.

I had fun tonight. Call me when you need me…or when you're ready…I'll be waiting."

With that he got up then left the table. He took one last look at me, winked then left the building.

The only thing I could've done was just sit there and watch him leave.


	3. A moment to live for…

**Hey you guys I'm back and feeling better…maybe not..im' running into some troubles now since finals are coming up and everything so this is the last one before summer vacation, but I'll be posting when I get the time so for now…**

**This is chapter 3 and I hope it's up to your expectations… I would love to get some reviews of how I'm doing from other readers…well I won't force you…you get thet point…**

**I do not own naruto….do I have to say the rest… you get the point….**

**Chapter 3**

**A moment to live for…**

-Sasuke POV-

Never in my life did I thought I would be able to see him again. I thought I made the worst mistake of my life of biting him and scaring him away… maybe one day he would give me the privilege to turn him into one of my own-to give him a new life in this world… and with me.

Leaving the club without my sweet soon-to-be beloved, I regretted leaving him there. A sigh escaped into the cool midnight air, sending a puff of warm air to mix with the cool. Even though I am a vampire I could feel the cold air seep through my jacket, lightly grazing my skin. A chill jerked my body to life telling me that I need to keep myself warm. I shoved my long pale fingers in the pockets of my coat then set off towards my destination; home.

-Naruto POV-

Snapping back to reality, I quickly got up and rushed outside when I just realized how cold it was. Ignoring the chilly feeling coursing through me, I ran In any possible direction searching for sasuke.

"Sasuke…Sasuke where are you?"

Searching every possible alleyway, I finally spotted a tall figure dressed in black in the distance.

"Sasuke!"

The figure stopped then turned to look at me. At that moment I ran to the tall man, hearing him say my name.

"Naruto?"

-Sasuke POV-

Turning around to see a smiling blond headed figure run toward me, my mind just tells me to say his name.

"Naruto?"

When he finally caught up to me, he hugged me, nestling his face in my chest.

"Naruto, what are you doing out here like this you'll catch a cold…"

He looked at me with those bright sparkling eyes with a comforting smile on his face.

"then why don't you warm me up…"

He woved his hands in my hair sending a tremendous amount of attention to my nether regions. It was enough to send the lightest moan to escape my lips. He pulled me closer, sending waves of pleasure to insert my entire being. He whispered against my lips.

"I want your body against mine,I want to feel you, I want to feel you inside me, I want to memorize you entire being, I want to make love to you…"

He pulled our lips into a sweet and passionate kiss , separated our liplocking then whispered something in my ear that I thought I would never hear.

"I want to be yours…"

Not wanting to hear the rest I crashed our lips together earning a moan and a violent shiver from him. I force myself to break away then handed him my jacket.

"take it, you're shivering"

I placed the jacket on him then held his hand. Under all that blush from the cold air, I saw his cheeks flared an even darker shade of red that I thought never existed.

"is it that embarrassing to hold my hand in a public area?"

"yes It is…its just so surreal. It feels like a beautiful but weird dream… its filled with emotions but…"

He hesitated then fixed his liquid blue eyes at the black gems beside him.

"I'm scared that It might not be true… like this whole scenario is a dream"

"it takes time… you will get used to it eventually"

The blonde smiled then followed sasuke to wherever he is going"

Turning the corner, sasuke fished out his keys, unlocking the doors to his 1985 saleen mustang, telling the blonde to get in. Naruto was happy to oblige but was stopped when his boss stopped him.

"naruto, what do you think you're doing. You can't skip work."

"but boss~"

"now naruto… you know that gaara can't handle these people by himself-"

"he's got neji"

Itachi glared at the blond. Sasuke chuckled.

"just go finish your job. you still have my number right?"

Naruto turned to the raven sitting inside the car then nodded.

"great. Then call me whenever you're available"

A blush spread across the blonds face when the uchiha winked at him.

"see you later my adonis" and at that moment sasuke drove off. Naruto turned to his boss, apologized then return back to the club hugging sasukes jacket to his body and a smile on his face.


	4. A moment to live for part 2

Okay.. I said that I was going to stop until summer, but I cant. I'm trying to get as much reviews as possible and school is kicking my ass royaly so...yea... but anyway, here's the fourth chapter. Enjoy

AN: this may contain yaoi that might get you to soil your pants or a minor orgasm. LOL just don't overdo it…XD.

**Chapter 4 **

**a moment to live for part 2…kinda**

**-Narrators POV-**

sitting at home sat a very bored blonde with nothing to do but eat ramen and watch TV. Since it's his day off from his morning and late work, he has nothing in particular that will entertain him. After finishing his cups of ramen, the blonde went to his room collapsing on the bed. He muffled a groan into the sheets then turns his head to the side looking at the time on the clock at his bedside. Ignoring the early morning rays peeking from the closed blinds, His eyes shifted to the card that he placed there last night then he remembered what sasuke told him.

**-Flashback-**

_In an instant, I felt his hand graze over my cock, arousing me even more._

_With uneven breathing I managed to speak._

"_What do you want from me"_

_He smiled then answered my question with one word_

"_This"_

_He pulled me into his lap then kissed my lips. There was no way for me to escape (I didn't want to) so I enjoyed the lip locking, tongue dancing pleasure take over my body. Not soon after, I wrapped my hands around his neck enjoying the sensation this person is taking on my body. After our long lip lock, he separated, kissing against my jaw line to the base of my throat then to the punctured marks he left on my neck. Taken by surprise, he kissed the two dots then licked my neck. I fought the urge not to moan but it was no use. It just felt wonderful… with one more peck on the lips he put me back on the chair then kissed my hand. He slipped a card in my hand then whispered in my ear._

"_I had fun tonight. Call me when you need me…or when you're ready…I'll be waiting."_

**-end of flashback-**

Naruto blushed from his encounter with his boss's brother, smiling dreamily like a high school girl. Without sparing another moment, he grabbed the card and his cell phone, fingers moving desperately to punch in the numbers as quickly as possible.

-Naruto's POV-

I punched in the number as quickly as I can then place the phone to my ear. With every ring, the muscles in my chest tightened from the nervousness that fills my body. When I finally gave up, I made up my mind to hang up when I heard an all too familiar voice on the other end of the phone. He sound a little pissed.

"Hello…"

I wanted to answer but my voice refused to speak. After a few hellos from the other line, sasuke was spitting out irritated words.

"Hello, if this is a prank call I advise you not to call again or else I'll kill you myself."

At that moment when I knew he was about to hang up my voice finally came out.

"U-um… Sasuke. It's me Naruto"

With a blush on my face, I waited for sasuke to say something only to blush more when a feint chuckle rang through my ear.

"good morning beautiful"

With the blush becoming darker, I yelled at him. I was so embarrassed.

"D-Don't call me that… it's embarrassing to hear that coming from you"

I knew he was enjoying this because his amusement was clearly heard from his words.

"…so you finally decided to call me…and in such a short notice. Did you want it that bad adonis?"

With nothing to say, I twiddled with my fingers nervously. I was about to ask him my question when he asked me instead as if he can read my mind.

"When do you want me to pick you up?"

my eyebrows twitched in arrogance as i hear his tainted angelic chuckles rang in my ear.

"before you go into conclusions, all the things you heard about vampires are not true. Everything about burning up in the sun to dying from steak to the heart… it will hurt but we won't die so dont be afraid my little naruto, i'll take care of you."

"….oh...o-okay"

"So how about I come pick you up now and we can spend the whole day together… Alone"

My cheeks darkened into a shade that I never thought was possible when the erotic thoughts entered my head.

"y-yes…"

"are you free right now?...do you have to go to work tonight?"

A shy smile crept onto my face.

"No, I'm free. It's the weekend after all."

"Great. Where do you live?"

"a few blocks from my job"

"alright I'm on my way. I'll be there in a few minutes"

"okay. just give me a few minutes to get dressed. the apartment is called sea-oak shoals and my number is on the third floor room 395. the door will be open so you can come in and make yourself comfortable"

it was a short moment of silence when i heard my doorbell ring and also from my phone.

"i'm already here"

i could feel my palms sweat from nervousness as i slowly make my way to my front door. i look through the peekhole and saw that it really was him. i curse myself under my breath as i felt an unbelievable amount of shyness attack my body and my mind.

"naruto. open up. i know you are there...i can feel your presence at the door"

being knocked out of my own world, i slowly undid the locks and open the door, only to reveal what seems to be the most sexiest man in the world. my eyes roam his body with pleasure as i slowly took in his sliky black-blue hair, his plain black top with tight dark blue denim jeanswith a pair of black shoes to match his shirt. and to top it all off, his pale, creamy skin which add a bit more pleasure to the spice. he is just drop dead gorgeous. I look into his eyes for a brief second then looked away quickly looking at the ground with mild inetrest. i stepped aside to let him in when i felt his warm hand touch my scarred cheek then a finger rest beneath my chin as he gently raise my head.

"dont look away from me naruto. i wouldnt be abe to see your beautiful eyes."

in that instant, our eyes connected. i tried to stop my thoughts from spiraling out of control but it was too late. my eyes went lower until they rest against his lips. i unconsciously lick my lips then did what i prevent myself from doing - i press my lips against his, closing my eyes as i enjoy the bliss of his soft lips and well toned body fill my mind. not long after, sasuke joined nibbled on my lips before separating us. He rest his head against mine as we both try to calm ourselves from going any further.

"s-sasuke."

his hands caress my petite waist before letting me go.

"it seems that we are going to have lots of fun today."

my cheeks flared in color as i tried to reason with him.

"i'm sorry sasuke, its just that i couldnt help myself and-"

i was cut off when his lips connected with mine.

"go and get dressed, i'll be waiting for you here"

as soon as he said that, i left quickly to get ready.

15 minutes later i was back dressed in a orange and yellow flared shirt with my name written on the back with blue stone washed jeans and matching converses for his shirt and my hair slightly under control. sasukes eyes never once left my body as he checked me out thoroughly.

"well dont you look sexy. are you ready to go?"

i blush at his remark and nodded. without any warning, he held onto my hand and walked me out of my house. once everything was locked and in place, he monitor me to his car and open the passenger door. i sat in the sleek, black car, looking with mild interest as i felt the car shift and the drivers door being closed. he turned the engine on then took off into the quiet town. i look at hin drive as a question poped into my mind.

"where are you taking me?"

he took his eyes off the road for a moment then answer my question.

"you will know when we get there, its a place you should have heard of since you work from one of the main branches."

i didnt know what to say to that so i waited until we reached our destination; but in the meantime, i asked questions about sasuke and he did the same. its as if the more i get to know him, the more i like him.

after laughing at one of his made up tales, he pulled at the front of a huge club with the insignia of the rose just like the one at my job, but different in its own way.

"...Oh my god..."

well, my brain went dead so i guess i should stop here for the moment and sorry to everybody that read my fanfic. i know its a long time but i had no choice. but now, im not in school and i finally have my own laptop so i can write whenever i want. so i hope everyone enjoy this chapter. please R&R if you need to. every comment will truly help me to write this story.

ja ne.


	5. chapter 5 will be coming soon

CHAPTER 5 WILL BE COMING SOON!

Okay. I know I Haven't write another chapter to this story, it's just that a lot has been going n and that I just can't get a lot done these few years that have passed. I am very sorry and I will try to continue this fanfic as soon as I can. Just bear with me please.

Okay, now that I got that out of the way. I am currently writing the 5th chapter and so far it seems good… I'll try to get it done and let you guys read it.

And Also, anyone that love this story so far and to everyone out there in general, I changed my name. gigigami1 didn't have enough…. Pizzaz to it so I changed it.

Alrighty then, I will post the new chapter when I get it done and I hope you all will like it when it's posted…. I'm sure you might but I can't make up your minds for you right? Ok, so the next chapter will be called 'Let the fun and games begin'. I will make sure to have a flashback for people that had to wait for this chapter to come out so you don't have to… you know… read it again. But anyway, thank you and please just hold on a little while longer and I will post the 5th chapter, THANKS XD

Nya-NyaNeko-Chan


End file.
